(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head assembly, and more particularly, to a foam spray head assembly.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional spray head assembly 100 is shown in FIG. 5 and generally includes a head 101 with a nozzle 101a and a mounting part 102 is connected to the head 101. The mounting part 102 is connected to a suction tube 103 which has a cone-shaped member 104 connected thereto. A mount tube 105 is connected to the cone-shaped member 104 and has two holes 105a which are covered by the cone-shaped member 104. A spring 106 is connected to the mount tube 105 and a bead 107 is biased by the spring 106. A reception tube 108 accommodates the suction tube 103, the cone-shaped member 104, the mount tube 105, the spring 106 and the bead 107 therein, and a hose 109 is connected to the reception tube 108.
When using the assembly, the head 101 is pushed to force the air in the bottle to escape from the nozzle 101 so that a low pressure is formed in the head 101 to suck the liquid in the bottle via the hose 109 into the reception tube 108. The mount tube 105 is applied byte force of the spring 106 to push the bead 107 to seal the opening of the reception tube 108 and gap is defined between the mount tube 105 and the cone-shaped member 104. Therefore, the liquid in the reception tube 108 flows into the mount tube 105 via the holes 105a. The liquid is then sucked by the suction tube 103 and ejected from the nozzle 101a of the head 101. When releasing the head 101, the liquid in the reception tube 108 flows back into the bottle.
However, the conventional spray head assembly is designed to suck liquid and cannot suck the liquid together with air which makes the liquid into foam. Generally, the users spray the liquid such as shampoo from the bottle and then scrub the hands to make the shampoo into foam. The amount that the shampoo is sprayed cannot be easily controlled so that the foam is either too much or not enough. This is inconvenient for the users. Besides, the spring 106 and the bead 107 are made by metal which are in contact with the liquid in the reception tube 108 and the liquid may have chemical action with the metal and may be harmful to the users.
The present invention intends to provide a spray head assembly that improves all of the shortcomings of the conventional spray head assembly.